Broken
by CrossfireBullet
Summary: Klarion succeeded in taking Wally for himself. Wally has no recollection of his family or the Team, but somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind is a bird perched atop a tree branch that he just can't seem to grasp.
1. Wally: Broken

**HOLD IT!**

**LIKE SERIOUSLY, READ THIS FIRST! DO NOT SKIP TO THE STORY!**

**THIS IS A FANFICTION OF ALLY MARTON'S FANFICTION "POSSESSION". IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, GO READ IT NOW. YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT, I ASSURE YOU. **

**HAVE YOU READ IT YET? **

**HOW ABOUT NOW?**

**YES? OK GOOD. I wouldn't want to spoil anything. **

**"Possession" had two endings. A "good" one and a "bad" one. This is a spin-off/sequel of sorts to the "bad" one. If you need a recap, it ended with the entire team save for M'gann and Conner dying and Wally becoming Klarion's possession and losing his memories. I suggest you go and re-read it to have a better understanding of this story. **

**Summary: Klarion succeeded in taking Wally for himself. Wally has no recollection of his family or the Team, but somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind is a bird perched atop a tree branch that he just can't seem to grasp. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I do not own Possession either which was written by Ally Marton. Yes I have permission. **

* * *

I never used to dream before. Sleep to me was nothing but a state of peace where I can't feel a thing, but as of late, I've been having the same dream over and over again.

Unlike other dreams I might have had, my current dreams do not involve Klarion at all.

My dreams always start the same way. I'm always on a grassy plane staring into space. The sky is clear and blue. All around me is nothing but endless green and when I turn around, I see a single tree.

I absentmindedly sit under the shade, thinking of nothing in particular then I hear a chirping above me. I look up to a nearby branch and a strange feeling starts. It begins from my shoulders where I feel an invisible weight, then it spreads to my chest where a strange ache blossoms. Sometimes, it spreads all the way down to my stomach and I feel like throwing up.

On that branch is a bird. I get the feeling it's a robin even though I'm sure I've never really seen one before. For some reason, it feels like deja vu. I don't like it.

The dream always varies after that. Sometimes, the robin sings to me, other times it flies down to me and lands on my thigh, other times my shoulder. Strangely enough, I don't like what I feel, but for some reason it also feels good. I always look at the bird in wonder, the playful little robin I feel I've seen in places that aren't in my dreams.

I always try to touch it and it always flies away immediately. Every dream ends the same way- with me reaching out to the robin as it flies to the sun.

And I am always left alone to wonder why.

**~o~o~o~o~**

I always wake up immediately after that. I usually try to go back to sleep but tonight, I search for the one constant in my life, the one being who won't fly away- Klarion.

I creep out my room and silently pad towards his study where he usually has surveillance spells keeping tabs on his enemies.

Tonight, he is stressed. A distance away from the entrance, I can already feel heat from his flames and hear his grumbles and curses with an occasional "meow" from Teekl. I watch from the doorway and decide to approach him.

"Klar-"

"WHAT?!"

He turns to me with glowing red eyes, looking ready to throw a fireball at me for disturbing him. But I'm not scared. He's just startled. Klarion takes good care of me. He would never hurt me.

He seems to snap out of his rage and his eyes return back to their normal hue as he lowers his hand, both his magic and anger dissipating.

"What is it, pet? Can't sleep?"

I shake my head. "Will you stay with me? At least until I can fall asleep again?"

Klarion looks at me apologetically and walks towards me. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm very busy right now."

"Oh...maybe I can stay here, then?"

Klarion shakes his head and touches my cheek. "No, Wally, you have to go back to your room."

My heart drops. "Oh..."

"But I suppose Teekl can go with you." On cue, Teekl leaps down from her feline perch and stalks towards us.

I immediately brighten up. "Yes please!"

Klarion chuckles in amusement. "Hey," he says as he gently strokes my cheek, "sleep, okay?"

His slender fingers feel warm and I suddenly feel very calm. Calm and incredibly sleepy. "Alright. Good night, Klarion." I give him a quick hug(which seems to have stunned him) before walking back to my room.

When I get back, I crawl under my sheets once more as Teekl settles at the foot of my bed.

This time, I don't dream.

_**~o~o~o~o~**_

Klarion used to never let me go outside. Now, I can, but only to selected places. I really don't mind. I don't want to go too far away from him, anyway. Something bad might happen.

Today, I get to venture out into this little garden. Klarion left a portal open for me to pass through when I return. I may be alone right now, but it's fine. I can always make for the portal and jump in if anything happens. And on the other side, Klarion will always be waiting, ready to protect me.

I walk by the bushes and colorful flowers. For a while, I contemplate bringing some back, if only to brighten up the place. I spot something small underneath a bush and immediately backpedal.

It's a bird, red in the front with black wings.

_A robin._

For a long while, I just stare at it dumbly. Then I move a little closer to have a better look at it. I curiously examine the little bird. I hold out my hand and it hops atop my finger. I then walk under a nearby tree just as I do in my dreams. The robin chirps. I make a move to stroke it and it lets me.

For a while, I'm happy, then that happiness saps as I realize what's going to happen.

**_CRACK!_**

I broke its wing. I was afraid this little bird would fly away. I don't want it to leave me, that's why I decided to cripple it.

The robin is now flailing and chirping frantically. A smile tugs at my lips.

"Shh..." I say and hold it to my chest. "Don't worry, I'll give you a nice place to stay."

When I get back, I ask Klarion for a nice bird cage and some seeds. He only blinks at me once and gives them to me. I immediately say my thanks and run back to my room

Once in, I set the cage by my pillow and gently place the bird in with enough water and seeds. For a while, I stroke the robin's black feathers through the bars of the cage as I fantasize on what else I can do to make it happy. It's not that I want to imprison it, I just don't want it to leave.

That's when I notice its quivering form and puffed feathers. It looks scared at first, then it suddenly looks at me like I did all the wrong in the world to it. I don't know why but that hurts me. I feel a sharp pang in my chest and it just hurts so much. I want to call for Klarion, beg him to make it stop, but I don't.

The little robin in a cage shuts its eyes tightly and looks away. It looks like it's in so much pain. It looks like it's about to cry.

Now I feel like _I'm _about to cry.

But I don't. I only sit there and wonder what I did wrong.

_**~o~o~o~o~**_

The following night, Klarion finds me crying in my room. I'm sobbing into my pillow and to my side is the robin.

Dead.

I can't see Klarion, but I can feel him. He seems to pause at the sight of me crying so hard before sitting down next to me. He just strokes my back like he would Teekl and lets me cry.

"What happened, Wally? Tell me."

I prop myself up on my elbows and try to get a hold of myself.

"I...took in a bird..." I choke out.

"I can see that." Klarion replies with a displeased tone for some reason. "Its wing is broken."

I look up at the broken bird and something in me just breaks at the sight of it. I go back to bawling.

"Klarion, can you-? I-I can't..."

"Shh, it's alright, I'll take care of it for you."

I look up once more and the bird is gone. I take a deep breath and stop crying. There is just something about that dead robin that affects me so much. And the worst part is, I don't even know why.

Klarion is silent and I take that he wants me to talk. "I just didn't want it to leave me, okay!? Is that so wrong? I just didn't want to be left alone..."

"Is my pet so afraid of being alone?"

I nod.

"Why? I'm here and I will never leave you alone."

I look up at him with wide eyes, then I feel the tears rush back. He's right.

I lunge at him. "Klarion! Don't leave me..._ever_." is all I can say.

He keeps one arm around my shoulders and runs his other hand through my hair.

"Of course. I will always be here."

His hands feel warm again and his voice begins to lull me to sleep. I want to go back to sleep and forget all this. Just sleep the unexplainable guilt and searing pain away.

"Sleep, my pet. It will be better in the morning."

And I do.

_**~o~o~o~o~**_

That night, I had a dream again.

This time, it was of a red and yellow bird with broken wings trapped in a cage.

That bird was me.

* * *

**I tried to keep brainwashed and loyal Wally as in-character as a brainwashed and loyal Wally could be. **

**If this goes well, I might post two more chapters of the same event but told through Klarion and Teekl's point of views that explain some stuff. **

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	2. Klarion: Precious Chaos

**I'm back with the second chapter! This one's told through Klarion's POV. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who read the previous chapter and took the time to fave, follow and review. I was so nervous about posting this whole thing, so thanks for the support! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I do not own Possession either which was written by Ally Marton. Yes, I have permission. **

* * *

I watch my pet as he sleeps. It's ironic how something that looks so peaceful can be capable of producing so much chaos.

Chaos, beautiful chaos. That's what makes my pet so valuable. After all, don't they say that the most treasured gems are chaotic inside?

Chaos is true, chaos is genuine. Clear and sincere, just like my pet.

I brush red locks away from his face. "My beautiful chaos..."

**~o~o~o~o~**

I can barely even remember the time when my pet still fought, when he still hung around those baby heroes and his good-for-nothing uncle who could never appreciate his true potential. He fought, and he fought hard, but in the end, he finally gave in. He was right to, look at how much happier he is with me.

"Meow."

"Fine." I sigh and start up a surveillance spell. Teekl just told me not to be complacent so now I'll see what everyone else is up to. Red smoke poofs up in the center of the room and swirls into a circle as I finish the spell. Images start to form in the fog. I crack my knuckles. Let's see what the weather is today.

Batman still pouty, Flash still a loser, Justice League still dumb, Nabu still a geezer, Vandal still scheming... nothing new.

Teekl hisses behind me.

"What now?" I ask, irritated. Stupid cat. Now that I think about it, she's been a lot moodier than usual lately.

"Mreow." She jumps onto my shoulders.

"An intruder? If someone other than you, Wally and I were here, I would have known." We're in my pocket dimension, after all. No one enters without me knowing.

Teekl purrs and I rub her little cat head.

"Okay, fine." I cast another spell, a prophecy spell of sorts. After all, I can't afford any unknown dangers lurking around. I have to protect my dear pet.

An image forms in the smoke. A bird. Then a clawed hand strokes it and the bird leans to the touch.

I smirk. This is obviously my pet and I.

The smoke suddenly turns shades darker as shadows engulf the bird and start to drag it away from the hand. Start to drag _my pet_ away from me.

_No._

"NO!" I instantly throw a fireball as Teekl jumps off me. "NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I KILLED THEM ALL! I KILLED THEM! THERE'S NO ONE LEFT WHO POSES A THREAT!" They _CAN'T_ take him away. He's my chaos, my prize! I won him!

"Meow."

" 'Calm down'?!" I hiss "Tell me, how can I calm down when these... _'__shadows'_ are trying to take what is rightfully mine!"

"Mreow!"

"I'll just kill them all, then! Everyone who poses a threat to my little runner! Vandal can go hang himself!"

"Klar-"

"WHAT!?" I spin around, ready to throw fire at whoever decided to bother me right now until I realize who had called out to me.

My precious little possession, looking so lost and alone, needing me so badly. I internally smile as I realize he didn't even flinch at the sight of me ready to incinerate whatever was in his general direction. Good little runner...

"What is it, pet? Can't sleep?"

My poor pet sadly shakes his head. "Will you stay with me? At least until I can fall asleep again?"

_"Anything for you,"_ I'd like to say. But unfortunately, this revelation won't let me spend proper quality time with my pet.

I walk towards him. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm very busy right now."

"Oh.. maybe I can stay here, then?"

Sadly, no, he can't. If my precious little runner were to catch a glimpse of the heroes, it might make him more self-aware. Or worse, trigger his pesky little memories, though that's still very unlikely. "No, Wally, you have to go back to your room."

His already-weak smile instantly drops. "Oh..."

I look into his eyes and instantly see his conflicted emotions. Confusion, sadness, disappointment. His eyes tear up slightly.

So hurt, so fragile, so breakable.

_Beautiful._

But I care deeply for my little runner, and it hurts to see him so sad. "But I suppose Teekl can go with you." I motion to Teekl and she jumps off her perch to join us on the ground.

His eyes instantly brighten up. "Yes please!"

Such an enthusiastic pet. "Hey," I say as I cast a sleeping spell on him, "sleep, okay?" I don't want my precious pet to lose sleep and become tired.

"Alright. Good night, Klarion." He smiles at me then out of nowhere, gives me a hug before leaving. I nearly jumped at the sudden contact. He has never hugged me before.

I feel a flutter of glee in my chest. Wally truly belongs to me- his loyalty, his trust, his affection, _e__verything. _

"Sleep, my precious pet," I whisper as I walk back to where I was casting earlier, "I will never let the shadows get you."

**~o~o~o~o~**

"Klarion?"

"Yes?" I turn from my work to see my pet back from a stroll.

"Um..." he looks away for a second and I notice that he's trying to hide something behind his back. I feel rage swell inside me. He _shouldn't_ feel so shy around me. "Can I... have a birdcage? And some seeds?"

Slightly stunned, I wordlessly materialize his bizarre request.

"Thanks Klarion!" he smiles at me before running off, requests in hand. Despite having been inside his mind, my little runner is still so unpredictable sometimes.

I grin. Just like chaos.

I quickly shake my precious runner out of my thoughts and look back to my work. I don't care who I go up against. _No one_ is taking my possession away from me.

**~o~o~o~o~**

Wally is crying. My precious pet is crying, sobbing uncontrollably. Why?

I sit next to his miserable form. "What happened, Wally? Tell me." I say as I run my hand up and down his back. Don't cry, pet. Let me stop the pain.

He struggles to get up and control his ragged breathing. "I...took in a bird..."

I glance next to him and true enough, there is a bird. A robin. Dead. And he is crying about it.

"I can see that." No. He is not supposed to cry over a dead robin. He doesn't _need _a Robin! He needs me! Only me! His love and tears are mine and mine alone! "Its wing is broken."

My broken pet looks up and cries even harder. I can feel his sadness, his devastation, his flurry of emotions.

His chaos.

"Klarion, can you-?" he chokes out, "I-I can't..."

"Shh, it's alright. I'll take care of it for you." Anything for my pet, _a__nything. _I will get rid of the shadows for you.

I will the bird away and Wally looks up once more. I stare in awe at his eyes, those bloodshot eyes that hold so much emotion, so much brokenness. I want to be the one to fix him.

"I just didn't want it to leave me, okay!?" he suddenly says. "Is that so wrong? I just didn't want to be left alone..."

"Is my pet so afraid of being alone?"

My poor pet nods. Silly little runner.

"Why? I'm here and I will never leave you alone."

He looks up at me as my words hit him and instantly tears up again. He tackles me. "Klarion! Don't leave me..._ever_."

I smile as I hold him and stroke his soft hair. Of course I won't leave him. I will never leave him. He is far too valuable, far too precious.

"Of course. I will always be here. Sleep, my pet. It will be better in the morning." I cast a sleeping spell and he goes limp in my arms. After a while of cradling him like the jewel that he is, I set him back down and pull the covers over his sleeping form.

I hug him and lean in close. "_Never_," I whisper in his ear. "I will _never_ let you go. You are _mine_."

Even in his sleep, I can feel his emotions stirring up a storm. His thoughts battle his subconscious, and he longs for wings he tells himself he doesn't need. He is utter chaos inside.

Chaos, beautiful chaos. That's what makes my pet so valuable. After all, they say that the most treasured gems are chaotic inside.

Chaos is beautiful, chaos is lustrous, chaos is a jewel.

Priceless.

"My precious chaos..."

* * *

**I'll admit, I think this chapter wasn't as "strong" as the previous one. The next(and last) one though, will hopefully be much better. In my opinion, the next one told through Teekl's POV has more interesting stuff. The only thing this chapter really revealed was what Klarion was freaking out about. I still enjoyed writing for a creepy and possessive Klarion, though XD**

**The "most treasured gems are chaotic inside" bit actually came from watching Scam City. In the episode on Bogota, there was a part about fake emeralds being sold. There was this emerald expert who was asked how to tell a real emerald from a fake one. He said that "nature does not repeat itself", therefore, a natural emerald is supposed to be "chaotic" inside since there's a lot of "chaos" in nature. He even described the internal structure of the natural emerald he was examining as "chaos". I also did some research on natural vs synthetic gems and apparently, natural gems are more valuable than synthetic ones. Ironic, right? Despite all the imperfections, impurities and "chaos", a natural gem is still more valuable than the "too perfect" synthetic ones _because_ of all their flaws. Life lesson right there, huh? XD**

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	3. Teekl: Sky Blue, Midnight Black

**Last chapter! Teekl's POV this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I do not own Possession either which was written by Ally Marton. Yes, I have permission. **

* * *

Every night my witchboy sees his precious pet to sleep. Every night, he sits by him and gently caresses his red hair, marveling at his prize. Every night I am with them both.

But I am a familiar and he is a witchboy, and there are things only I can see.

A boy. There is always a boy with midnight black hair. I have been seeing him every night for a while now. The first few times, I attacked, but I just went through him and when I turned around, he was gone.

The boy always smiles at the runner, watching him in his sleep, speaking to him, haunting him. And when the night is over, the boy with midnight black hair vanishes without a trace.

**~o~o~o~o~**

I convince Klarion to start up a surveillance spell to see if anything is amiss. "Don't get complacent," I told him. Judging from the actions of the heroes(and Vandal Savage), though, nothing seems to be causing the appearances of the boy with midnight black hair.

The mysterious boy never used to appear. Only after Klarion succeeded in taking the runner did the boy start appearing. To add to that, the runner seems to be the boy's only interest here. Put that together and the runner has a direct connection to the boy.

I feel an unwelcome presence in the air and hiss.

"What now?" My witchboy asks, irritated.

"An intruder," I reply as I jump to my favorite perch- his shoulders.

"An intruder? If someone other than you, Wally and I were here, I would have known."

"As I've said, don't get complacent. I wouldn't want to see you lose what you care for so much." I purr against his cheek. "Look into the future, see if you find anything."

"Okay, fine."

He casts another spell and we see an apparition of a bird being stroked by a clawed hand, symbolizing Klarion and the runner. What came next, though was anything but good.

Shadows. Shadows drag the bird away. My eyes narrow. There seems to be nothing on the boy with midnight black hair who watches all the time.

"No!" Klarion angrily launches fire at the apparitions. I quickly leap off his shoulders and climb atop a bookshelf.

"NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!" he yells, "I KILLED THEM ALL! I KILLED THEM! THERE'S NO ONE LEFT WHO POSES A THREAT!"

I watch as he glows red with power and launches chaos magic blasts at the walls. Such an ill-tempered witchboy. "Klarion, calm down."

" 'Calm down'?! Tell me, how can I calm down when these... _'__shadows'_ are trying to take what is rightfully mine!"

"Klarion! You won't be able to find out what that prophecy meant if you keep throwing tantrums!"

"I'll just kill them all, then!" He declares as his eyes turn beady and red, "Everyone who poses a threat to my little runner! Vandal can go hang himself!"

"Klar-"

"WHAT!?"

Standing in the doorway is the runner, and leaning in a corner is none other than the boy with midnight black hair- translucent to my eyes, invisible to the others'.

"What is it, pet? Can't sleep?" Klarion asks, his anger suddenly gone.

The runner nods. I look back to the boy with midnight black hair. Well, that explains a lot. After all, he _is_ present when the runner sleeps.

I unsheathe my claws and hiss, warning the boy not to try anything. He only looks at me and smiles.

Until now, I am still unsure of exactly _what _ the boy is and what could possibly be his purpose here. Seeing as he hasn't done anything harmful, he can't be a malicious spirit. But whatever he is, he seems attached to the runner.

"But I suppose Teekl can go with you."

I snap back to Klarion and the runner at the sound of my name and leap down to join them. I glance once more at the corner where the boy stood.

He is gone.

**~o~o~o~o~**

When the speedster gets back in bed, I sit at the foot, ready to attack the mysterious boy if he comes.

He doesn't. The boy with midnight black hair does not appear.

**~o~o~o~o~**

The next day, I catch a glimpse of the boy with midnight black hair again and chase him all the way to a small garden. I crouch, peeking through the greenery and see the runner kneeling by the bushes while the boy watches next to him.

The runner stands and walks to a nearby tree, sitting under the shade. He seems to be holding a robin in his hands. The boy with midnight black hair seems to laugh as he follows and stands next to him. He smiles down at the runner and in that instant, he reminds me of another boy with midnight black hair who cares for the same runner.

_**CRACK!**_

I wince at the sound of bones cracking. The runner stands and brings his new-found pet back with him through a portal. The boy with midnight black hair does not follow him. Instead, he gazes on from the same spot with a pitying air around him.

I slowly approach and he notices me. I sit in front of him and he looks down at me. Even at this angle, I still can't see his eyes which are always shadowed by his hair.

_A ghost. _Since he can't be a malicious spirit or an elemental, then he is most likely a ghost. I have my suspicions as to whose ghost he is, but there is only one way to be sure.

"Why?" I ask. "He doesn't even remember you. He _chose_ to forget. So why bother?"

He gives me this wide, cheeky grin and says something I didn't quite catch. I suppose even the ears of a cat familiar are not sensitive enough to hear a ghost's voice.

Then he suddenly vanishes.

**~o~o~o~o~**

The following night, I see the boy again.

The runner is crying. Apparently, the bird he brought back the day before died. On one side of the runner is Klarion, trying to comfort his precious pet, and on the other side is the boy with midnight black hair.

Unlike before, the boy is not smiling. He isn't even holding the runner like my witchboy is. He only sits and looks away.

"Its wing is broken."

I turn my attention back to the runner and the witchboy. The runner looks up at the dead bird and breaks down, begging Klarion to rid him of the sight of the dead robin.

At that moment, I see the ghost-boy turn and bury his face in the runner's shoulder. I try to jump at him but the moment I get closer, I freeze as I feel an incredibly strong aura emanating from the ghost boy.

The strongest of emotions roll off him in waves and overwhelm my senses. Because of this, I can finally hear, or rather, _feel _what he is saying.

"I just didn't want it to leave me okay!?" the runner cries, "Is that so wrong? I just didn't want to be left alone."

_"Dude, I would _never _leave you alone..."_

"Is my pet so afraid of being alone?"

The runner nods and the ghost shakes his head.

_"Wally, it's okay! I forgive you! It wasn't your fault." _

It's official, then. The boy with midnight black hair is the ghost of one of the runner's former teammates, which explains why he is so attached to him.

After letting him cry a bit more, Klarion casts a sleeping spell on the runner and the ghost-boy pulls away.

"_Never_," Klarion possessively whispers soon after the runner falls into blissful sleep. "I will _never_ let you go. You are _mine._"

_"Wally," _says the ghost, _"just remember that you are never alone."_

"My precious chaos..."

_"I'm always with you even if you don't know it." _The ghost-boy stands and for the first time, I see his eyes.

My witchboy smiles as he watches his precious pet's sleeping form. He sits by him, gently caressing his red hair, marveling at his prize.

But he is a witchboy and I am a familiar, and there are things only I can see.

_"Because even if you don't remember, I will always be your best friend."_

The boy with sky blue eyes and midnight black hair vanishes once more.

* * *

**So writing for Teekl turned out to be harder than I thought -.-" Oh well, now you know who the "intruder" Teekl was talking about last chapter and the force influencing Wally's dreams was.**

**The end. **

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


End file.
